Anchoring systems for cavity walls are used to secure veneer facings to a building and overcome seismic and other forces (e.g., wind shear, etc.). Anchoring systems generally form a conductive bridge or thermal pathway between the cavity and the interior of the building through metal-to-metal contact. Optimizing the thermal characteristics of cavity wall construction is important to ensure minimized heat transfer through the walls, both for comfort and for energy efficiency of heating and air conditioning. When the exterior is cold relative to the interior of a heated structure, heat from the interior should be prevented from passing through to the outside. Similarly, when the exterior is hot relative to the interior of an air conditioned structure, heat from the exterior should be prevented from passing through to the interior. The main cause of thermal transfer is the use of anchoring systems made largely of metal components (e.g., steel, wire formatives, metal plate components, etc.) that are thermally conductive. While providing the required high-strength within the cavity wall system, the use of metal components results in heat transfer. Failure to isolate the metal components of the anchoring system and break the thermal transfer results in heating and cooling losses and in potentially damaging condensation buildup within the cavity wall structure. However, a completely thermally-nonconductive anchoring system is not ideal because of the relative structural weakness of nonconductive materials.